This Is What Happens When The Tea Spills
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: Shizuo's fairly annoyed. Actually, it's safe to say he's extremely angry. But why? What did Izaya do? And how is Tom going to help? TomShizu BL


"Er, Shizuo?"

"HMMM?!" The infamous blonde bartender whipped his head around at the sound of his name. He looked around for a moment before settling his eyes on his boss, Tom Tanaka. The tan man had his arms crossed, and seemed completely unfazed, whereas the crowd around them thinned magically just in case the blonde blew his top.

"You seem more aggravated than usual. Are you sure you're okay for work today?" the dreadlocked man asked, peering at his bodyguard over his sunglasses. "I'd hate to get mauled because you get distracted, or something."

"Nobody would get that far," Shizuo dismissed the idea gruffly, pulling out another cigarette. He meant it too, Tom was one of the few who weren't afraid of him. That made him important.

"That's your second cigarette, and you just got here. Are you sure-" Tom cut himself off when Shizuo shot him a clearly peeved expression. "Right. I guess we'll get started then."

Tom walked off. Shizuo followed him like a dog, hands in his pockets as they walked through the streets. They both barely noticed how the crowd seemed to part for them, not wanting to go near the famous Shizuo Heiwajima.

XxxXxXxXxXxX

Five severely injured people later, Tom stopped Shizuo.

"You really are upset. What happened?"

"..."

"Shizuo-"

"I was doing my job," the blonde replied, staring off to the side at the people that passed by. A clear indicator that Shizuo didn't want to talk, as things like the scenery and people that surrounded them didn't interest him.

"They all gave us the money, there was no reason to hurt them," Tom sighed, taking off his glasses and folding them. He quirked up an eyebrow when he saw Shizuo staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Shizuo turned his head away again, but the tan man was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of pink on his cheeks.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

They stood there for a while.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"The flea," Shizuo mumbled, finally giving in.

"What about him?" Tom asked, oddly relieved. At least Izaya Orihara was a usual cause for the blonde's discomfort. "Does this have to do with when you chased him yesterday?" He almost regretted pushing the subject when Shizuo got a look of doom on his face.

"He kissed me."

...

Tom blinked, slowly.

"What?" he asked. Maybe he heard wrong.

"You heard me!" Shizuo grumbled, lighting another cigarette. "Right before he slipped away again." He kicked a post office box in a fit of anger.

"... You've been smoking way too much today." Tom observed aloud. "Come on," he said, pulling Shizuo by the elbow. Of course, only Tom or Kasuka could get away with something like that. The ex-bartender didn't even bother to ask where they were going, but passerbies could hear him muttering death threats under his breath.

"Here we are," Tom finally said, stopping in front of Russia Sushi. "Two please, Simon."

Neither acknowledged whatever nonsense Simon said next, following him inside. Only once they were inside and seated in a private booth, their orders given and alone, did Shizuo bother to speak.

"Why are we here?"

"I figured getting food in your stomach would maybe counter-act your apparent need to smoke," Tom explained, staring at him intently. So intently that the blonde man began to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" he snapped.

"What was it like?"

"What was WHAT like?" Shizuo was frustrated, and in no mood to guess.

"The kiss." Once again, a dark expression covered Shizuo's face.

"It tasted like flea," he growled, clutching his cup full of tea tightly.

"Ah, Shizu-" Tom stood up, trying to warn him.

Too late. The cup shattered, and hot tea landed all over the startled bodyguard, soaking his clothes. Tom, in his attempt to stop the mess, tripped over the table, knocking Shizuo over and landing on top of him. There was a moment where they both just stared at each other in surprise, noses almost touching. Shizuo's sunglasses had fallen off, and were lying on the ground nearby.

Shizuo, who had just a moment ago felt enough anger to flip the table, felt it all leave him at once. Just a touch from Tom was enough to make him feel weak.

_Sliiiiide._ They both glanced up to see Simon, his grin still fixed on his face in shock as he surveyed the scene. Slowly, he shut the door again, eye twitching slightly.

"My suit..." Tom turned to see Shizuo staring at his tea-stained outfit. He remembered that his brother had given those suits to him.

"I'm sorry," the tan, dreadlocked man apologized. Shizuo looked up at him, tea dripping from his hair. "If I hadn't brought you here..." he trailed off.

"It's ok," Shizuo said quietly. Only then did he seem to realize how close they were, and blushed, unused to close contact with anyone. "Um, could you get off now?"

Tom didn't hear him. He was staring at the drops of tea that were trailing down his creamy skin. And the blush, that had lit up his face. Now seemed like the perfect time to act on his feelings.

"I guess we should get the tea off," Tom said huskily. Shizuo shivered at that voice. He had never heard his friend sound like that. He turned an all new shade of red when Tom held up his chin and licked up his cheek.

"W-wh-wa-"

"There aren't any towels, and the tea needs to get cleaned off. Otherwise it'll get all... sticky."

That made sense to Shizuo, in a way. This was awkward for him of course, having his... Crush do this to him.

A wet tongue trailed down his neck. Were those lips that brushed against his skin just then? He bit his own lip, feeling his cheeks heat up so much he thought he was going to pass out. And then his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Gah! W-what are you doing?" Shizuo managed to splutter out as hands started to roam around on his chest and torso.

"Trying to see if there's any tea here~!"

Tom was enjoying himself thoroughly. The skin was surprisingly soft, and the man beneath him was very well muscled. He let his tongue run along the chest, overjoyed when he heard a small groan slip out.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Shizuo had accidentally let a groan slip past his lips. He had blown it. No way was Tom going to go near him now.

Tom, of course, lost it at the sound of that groan. A groan that HE had produced. Caution was thrown to the wind as he latched his mouth onto one of the blonde's nipples, swilring the pink bud around with his tongue.

"Gnn. Ah!" Shizuo continued to let out small noises, biting his lip so hard that he drew blood. No one had ever touched him like this before. He squirmed unconciously as the mouth was pulled away from his skin.

Tom lifted the blonde's chin. He only hesitated a moment, looking into the deep mocha eyes, before planting his lips on the others and kissing him. Shizuo was frozen in shock for a moment, before he hesitantly kissed back, not quite sure what he was doing.

They pulled apart, panting and staring at each other.

"Did Izaya make you feel like this?" Tom murmured, running his fingers over the sculpted muscle below him.

"N-no," Shizuo shivered, for once not getting angry at the mention of the informant's name.

"Good," Tom said, satisfied.

"We can't finish this here," Shizuo said, embarassed at what he was suggesting.

"My apartment is closer," Tom said, handing Shizuo his jacket before they left quickly, Shizuo very pink in the face. Tom threw some money onto the counter for Simon as he left. "Keep the change."

They had work to do.

"Work".


End file.
